


Overheating

by CoinSprite



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: ((How do I tag all this without it looking awkward)), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinSprite/pseuds/CoinSprite
Summary: Eve experiences a feeling completely new to her.One she was sure she had never felt before and believed she'd never get to feel following the termination of her emotions.





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup, it's babby's first smut!  
> Honestly, my memory's super fuzzy. I don't even remembering typing this up, but my laptop says it was created around 3AM, so that explains plenty. Quick apologies if some of it looks or sounds jankier than my typical stuff, and for the abrupt ending. I had no idea how to continue with it.  
> Added all the underage tags as a precaution. While I had their 3rd job classes in mind, it might read like Elsword's still at his 2nd job, which is when he's around 16 instead of 18. This was meant to be a Code: Sariel/Rune Master fic, but it's alright if you see Elboy as any of his other classes.

This was new. New and all too sudden, too unexpected. So strange and so foreign.

This was much too different from any other sensation she had felt or thought she could ever feel, if she could feel anything at all following the completion of the Battle Seraph Code. It was hot, not unlike how her inner circuits would light up when releasing one, two or a multitude of lasers, except that the heat never left her. It only grew hotter and hotter, lingering and spreading throughout her body until she felt wholly enveloped by it. Even then, it persisted, as if it were set on frying her mind with white hot static.

Such an utterly overpowering sensation. Even as she felt like she was on the verge of collapse, something within her metal body wished for it to stay. To keep lingering and spreading, even as her entire being drowned in a pool of heat. No, it was more primal than that. Her body craved it. _She_ craved it.

Fitting how such a primal feeling was brought on by an equally primal and depraved action. Stuffed in a small, tight room, pinned against the wall as she desperately clung to the body of a young man she never thought would do something like this to her. She never thought he was even capable of doing so, not with her at the very least. Another human like him, possibly. From what she could understand, she believed Aisha to be a more fitting candidate. Plus, she didn’t even think that she possessed the parts necessary to engage in such a process. But now that she knew he was more than capable of introducing her to such a thing and indulging her in such a manner, she didn’t want to let him go. She hoped he was being overcome with as much intoxicating heat as she was.

Everything about the ordeal felt mind-numbing. The growing heat pooling within her body, the heat she felt running through her partner’s body, which she wished to bury herself in as much as she could; all the sights and sounds, if she was even perceiving the correct ones. The rhythmic pounding that seemingly resounded all throughout her body with each thrust, and the near-electric sensations they caused each and every time—some large, some fast, others hard, but all of them hitting what felt like all the right spots.

It all felt as though it was building up to something. Possibly a complete submergence within the hot static, or one large and sudden instance of total re-emergence that’d leave the both of them utterly spent. Whatever it was, Eve relished in what it took to reach that point. Even as everything didn’t feel completely straight, and even as stars and small lights occasionally flashed in her eyes, she’d continue to try and grip at as much of her partner’s sweat-soaked skin and damp red locks as she could. She needed as much direct contact as she could get, especially as her legs, which she was sure to keep locked firmly around the young man, began to buck and grow slack.

Eve suspected that she was nearing her limit. Elsword must have been approaching it as well, as his rhythmic movements quickly became more frenzied and sloppy. She felt herself either cry out or gasp at the sudden change; she couldn’t tell because she couldn’t hear her own voice. She couldn’t hear anything other than the loud thrumming in her ears that corresponded to each thrust that was being laid into her. With as much strength she felt she had left, she willed her limbs into locking around him. The conclusion was drawing all too near, she needed to feel as much as she could before she even thought she’d feel satisfied.

She crashed her mouth into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders in a steel grip, when she suspected he was trying to pull away. She felt his arms coil around her in return as one final pound echoed through her body, and seemingly triggered what felt like a massive wave crashing down on her whole being. She clung to his body harder than she ever had up to that point as the wave slowly washed and carried away all the heat and static, as if it all needed to be removed carefully and methodically like a tangled web of delicate silk string that needed to be preserved. Possibly for later use.

Once it was all gone, the two sunk down to the floor, their bodies exhausted and spent. They still clung to each other, almost as if they’d float off to somewhere faraway if either let go, as their lungs (or rather, Elsword’s) cried out for air.

A tiny, worn smile formed on Eve’s face as she looked down at his. It was so dopey, she couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was made sillier by how everything but his legs were slumped over her, ready to fall unconscious and remain on top of her for as long as it needed to.

“Was all that somehow funny to you?” He asked, trying and failing to do so in a teasing way thanks to how breathless he still was. He flashed a wobbly little smirk her way and, despite how ragged and improper she knew she looked right in front of him, Eve still tried to hide her face from him as small bursts of giggles and laughs continued to slip past her weary lips.

“It’s not that—” Her small fit of laughter was immediately broken when a hand gently wrapped around her wrist to lightly drag her hand away from her face.

“You look...” The redhead began, his big, tired red eyes staring right into her yellow ones. Whether he could fully voice what he wanted to say or not didn’t seem to matter; he simply continued looking into her eyes until they darted down to break contact. Elsword chuckled at her bashful display. It sounded so playful, so sweet and so calming, that it nearly made her shudder, even when it was no longer laced with mischief and craving like it was moments earlier.

“You’re so cute.”


End file.
